Redonian Minor Races
Unlike Adonia, Redonia during the Age of Darkness had led to an absolute blossoming of creatures throughout the continent, to the point where a collective name for them had been adopted (ex. yaogai, yokai and mononoke in Northern Redonia). Whilst many of the more prominent races had received articles, there are many, many minor races who aren't as readily in need of an article. Northern Redonia Eastern Coast Tiangou Dog yokai that primarily inhabit the largely Kairaku Voutean eastern coast, particularly among some of the Grand Port Towns. They are most commonly seen wearing warrior's clothing, the kind worn by the sohei warrior monks. The tiangou pass down legends foretelling that they, loyal yokai followers, defended the coast from the vile sanzuwu (three-legged crows, the third leg referring to their abnormally sized tail) and stopped them from completely savaging the coast. As a means of disrespect, the sanzuwu adapted the name of their foes, becoming the tengu, and committed vicious acts in their name to ruin their reputation. Whilst the tengu themselves speak of alternate tales, the tiangou and the tengu are fierce enemies due to the former's adherence to the Voutean faith, which the latter disdains. Outside of the coastal area, the reputation of the tiangou varies by location, though they argue that this is the fault of the tengu, whom they continue to refer to as the sanzuwu. They have an especially complicated relationship with the kitsune. In the coastal area however, they are seen as protectors. Shioya Orks Otherwise known as the yazhu, pig yokai found in the general area around Shioya. Adonians arriving in Shioya noted a striking similarity between these yokai and the at-the-time long gone orcs (based on hearsay), and thusly named them orks. Their coat can vary, from pink to brown. Orks are generally known to be ferocious, always feasting, preying upon farmers to steal and eat their crops. It is often thought that they strike from the north-to-north-west. Once they had satisfied their needs however, they become incredibly slothful, generally even falling asleep after a meal. Due to their incredibly stout form, they're also incredibly unagile. Upper Redonia Hanatakajin Goblinoid yokai known for their red skin, unusually large/long noses and white hair. Found in mountainous and cavernous regions, they follow a folk faith long forgotten by the Doueans. They are often found wearing strange accessories, and it is suspected that they have correspondences with the tengu and the vanuru. It is said that the longer their nose is, the more powerful they are. They are thought to be related to the hobgoblins of Adonia. Yamabiko Small monkey-dog-like yokai known for their legendary voices, as they are skilled at mimicking any sound, including natural sounds and speech. Found in mountainous regions, they are incredibly rare and elusive, and it is currently assumed that they are only found in the deep mountain ranges past the lands inhabited by the Northern Oni Clan, having gone extinct elsewhere in Northern Redonia alongside the forest-dwelling kodama, who are assumed to be fully gone, if they had existed at all. The only reason why some still assume the yamabiko to exist is due to occasional terrible and mysterious screams that the northern wind carries out of the aforementioned ranges. Various Regions Fumanko Otherwise known as "giant vermin," rat yokai that are far larger than their ordinary rat counterparts. They are named as they are as it is traditionally considered that, even after managing to be the first of the 12 Branches, they remained dissatisfied and, ultimately, insatiable. Perhaps due to dark magical influence or demon tampering, like their Adonian counterparts, they are hostile to most and breed at exceptional rates. Their numbers are often culled through various means, generally by other yokai. A variant of these giant vermin are ratfolk, humanoids with ratlike features. These entities have achieved higher brain functionality, and are able to use armor and weaponry to attack foes. The ratfolk are fierce rivals of the nekomata. Nekomata Cat yokai generally found in mountainous areas, and near/in villages and towns. While born with one tail, their maturity is reached when it splits into two. They are often regarded as weaker than their fox counterparts, the kitsune, and like them, are rather commonly found in Northern Redonia. There also exists a variant of the nekomata, known as the bakeneko, recognizable by their incredibly long tail, who are much more hostile than their nekomata cousins. While not as common, they are not to be trifled with. Hamou Frog yokai known for their mysticism and spiritual healing. They are easily recognizable from the garb they wear, such as the small tokin hat and their pom-pommed sash. They can magically channel water (akin to the tengu and their mastery of wind), which has put them in the good graces of the kappa. Whilst they are generally seen as benevolent, they are uncommon, and legend speaks that those that befriend them were incredibly lucky. It's not exactly known where they can be found, but it is commonly said that they are found in the south-east, where the serpentine dragons lie. Central Redonia Vanuru Monkey-like creatures known for their awestanding strength and prowess. They have commonly crossed beyond the mountains that act as a border between Northern Redonia and everything south of it, and done quite much during and since the Age of Darkness. The Vouteans view the vanuru as both foolish and wise, as do the Doueans. Some legends speak of vanuru serving as great masters to all kinds of people, independent of ideas such as faith. Generally though, they are suspected of being Sagalites, for the jungles they call home are within the broader region of Sindoo. Southern Redonia Catoblepas Horrible buffalo-like creatures that paralyze people with their bite. Category:Redonian Races Category:Races